Ascension
by Firemaker
Summary: Scorpius is a nobody in Hogwarts and was just fine with that. That was until he got a job offer like no other that he had recieved before. Suddenly he finds himself forced into taking the centre stage in order to get HER attention.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Yes I know. Another story when I have two ongoing. But I couldn't help it. This story has been floating around my mind for ages now. It needs to get out of there and into words that people can read. I really hope you enjoy it. I know this chapter is very short but it's just a prologue. There will be more fun to come.**

* * *

><p>If you could sum up up Scorpius Malfoy in three words it would be: loner, businessman and ambitious.<p>

He hadn't made any friends in his 6 years at Hogwarts, people steered well clear of him as his father's reputation preceded him. It wasn't that he was anti-social either, during the holidays he was more than happy to head out into the muggle world and make temporary friends just for the sake of keeping his social skills in tact, but in Hogwarts he never felt the drive to make any real friends, the effort required just did not seem to justify the benefits he would recieve from them. Instead he had decided that he would throw himself into what he did best. Getting things done for money. In second year he had started a miniature business. It was a simple one too. He set up a post box in an abandoned classroom with the instructions for people to write down a request and their name on a piece of parchment and then drop it in the box. He would then owl the person back the fee that he would be willing to perform the request for.

People had taken it for a joke at first, making nearly impossible requests for him to forfill, but that had all changed when one 4th year Hufflepuff girl had asked requested a dress that supposedly had never been made. He had worked through his father s contacts religiously to find it and then he had delivered it to her via OWL, for the price of 200 galleons. From then onwards the requests came in their droves. Some he did, some he refused depending on whether he thought the effort required was worth the fee he would recieve at the end. It occupied the majority of his time and had lead to him becoming knowledgable in a wide variety of things. It was a job that he dearly loved as it was highly challenging and totally rewarding to his Gringotts vault balance.

Today as he lazily accio'd the requests into his hand one of them caught his eye. It had a Gringotts cheque attached to it. He immediately pulled it closer for inspection. It was a check with no name worth 1000 galleons. He moved it aside to read the request.

_I want one thing, and I will be willing to offer you 20,000 galleons for it. However for this to occur I feel that we would need to meet in person._

_Naturally I assume a person in your line of business values their annonimity highly and thus I will be willing to allow an unbreakable vow to be cast swearing to keeping your identity annonymous._  
><em>The 1000 galleon check I have included is a gesture of good will. Please feel free to put your name on it and owl it to gringotts.<em>

_- Alexis Zabini -_

Scorpius read over the letter twice, to consider his options. Zabini was one of the most popular girls in the school. She was a very pretty mixed race girl in 7th year with high set cheekbones and dark eyes that seemed to normally capture the attention of many boys in the school. She was also one of the richest people attending the school, which explained somewhat how she could afford to give away so much just to procure a meeting. What perplexed Scorpius though was the question of why she was offering such a large amount. Whatever task she had in mind it was obvious that she didn't think it would be an easy one. Never the less he brought out a scroll of parchment and began to write his response.

_To Ms. Zabini_

_Please come to the 7th floor of Hogwarts and wait outside the old tapestry of dancing men at 6pm_

Scorpius satisfied with his reply folded the letter into a third and tapped the centre to seal it with a black wax crest with the letter X engraved on it. His signature seal, that he used for business.  
>He then began traversing the distance from inside Hogwarts to the Owelry. He made his way up the stairs and as he reached the top he held out his hand.<p>

His owl, Noir, which was a Great Sooty Owl, flew into his hand. He simply attached the letter to his owl.

"Go." he spoke commanding. Suddenly someone jumped. Scorpius looked around to see a girl with long curly red hair, dressed in slightly provocative muggle clothing looking at him.  
>"Merlin's beard, where the fuck did you come from?" she asked with a frown. Scorpius just shrugged and turned around to walk off.<p>

"Piss off Mr. Creeper. Go find someone else to stalk." she then stated her voice coming across hard. Scorpius didn't even bother to dignify her with an answer, he simply made his way back down the stairs.

It wasn't the first time Rose had called him that. Rose Weasley, daughter of war hero's Ron and Hermione Weasley was by far the most popular girl in Hogwarts. A member of his own house, Slytherin, she had taken to her inherited fame in strides soaking up the attention and adoration. When she said jump, people asked how high. Whatever she said became law. Being friends with her made you instantly cool, being her boyfriend of the week made you a god amongst other men (well until she dumped you, and she always did).

Six years ago when they had both entered the house together, she had decided that Scorpius was a "creepy mute" for not bothering to make any friends and generally avoiding social company. He had been unbothered at the time and it didn't really fuss him now. Sure she made snide comments about him in front of her friendship group to garner laughs and secure her status at the top but on the whole she didn't bother him, he didn't bother her. She had never even made any requests for help from his service.

Scorpius pondered on the her elevated status as he made his way to the Room of Requirement. The room had been his playground and his private study since first year. The rooms magical qualities had always worked in his favour and he discovered more and more about it as he stayed there. It had served as a place to brew potions that he sold for money and even once a room big enough for him to practice broom-flying.

'I need the place where I study.' Scorpius willed as he approached the tapestry. He chanted it in his head three times whilst walking back and forth. On his third pass the stones in the wall shifted to create a a large arching doorway. He pushed through the door to enter his room.  
>The room was a relatively large room that looked like a cross between a miniature library and a study. There was a large desk in the centre with parchment all over it and all around the room were bookshelves full of books that Scorpius had read. He walked up to his chair and flopped down in it whilst reading The Art of War. It was a book that he had read many times and was by far his favourite. While he had once read it to garner tactical and philosophical knowledge, now it was simply a book he read for the purposes of therapeutic enjoyment before he took on another job. He had (quite rightly) gotten the feeling that the next job that he was considering undertaking was likely to be the hardest job yet.<p>

Scorpius read for a good hour, calming himself in the process, but as 6pm approached he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Zabini was a rich girl who from a glance had everything she could have possibly wanted. Money, friends and decent looks. She was rather sharp minded also as a prominent member of the Ravenclaw house.

At 5:55 pm Scorpius left the room and stood just to the side of the entrance casting a disillusionment charm on himself. He watched as the mixed race girl walked towards him gracefully and elegant as would have been expected from someone with her upbringing.  
>Eventually she reached the tapestry.<p>

"Obscuro!" Scorpius spoke with a flick of his wand at the girl.

"What the-" she cried out whilst diving for her wand.

"Langlok! Expelliarmus!" He said throwing the two jinxes at her. "Sorry about this. But I can't trust you yet." He then stated making sure to adjust his voice to a whisper so she couldn't guess who he was. "Can I take your hand and lead you somewhere?" He then asked. She nodded. He then gently placed his arm on her shoulder and led her back into his study sitting her down on a sofa that had not previously been there.

"Are you still willing to make the vow?" He asked. She nodded. "Then stick your arm out please."  
>She did as she was told and Scorpius stuck his own arm out grasping his hands around her upper arm, an action to which she followed. He then brought out his wand with his left and pointed it at their entwined arms.<p>

" Do you swear to keep my identity secret, unless it becomes a life threatening issue?" He whispered.

"I do." She replied evenly. Scorpius felt a small stinging sensation as a small thread of fire wrapped itself around their arms before disappear.

"Finite incantatum." He spoke in his regular voice. The black blindfold that had been around her eyes fell off.

Alexis looked at him with her mouth open in shock. And then she started laughing.

"Scorpius Malfoy, of course, who else but you would have the time, the skills and the resources to pull off what you get done." she stated amicably.

"Is it that obvious?" Scorpius replied a little worried.

"Not really. Just now I know it makes perfect sense." She replied.

"So what is the task you wanted from me?" Scorpius asked resuming with a warm but proffesional voice.

"I want you to break Rose Weasley's heart." she replied, her face was stoic.

"Wait, what?" Scorpius asked, unsure that he had heard the girl correctly.

"I want you, Scorpius Malfoy, to break Rose Weasley's heart." she said it again.

"Why?" Scorpius asked. It wasn't in his usual line of requests in the slightest. He wasn't even sure that the Weasley girl had a heart. So far all he'd ever seen in her was a spoilt rich girl with a mean streak who was a decent puppetmaster. He would have said no instantly but 20,000 galleons was a ton of money. The vast majority of adults could not have made that sum of money in a year. He hadn't made that sum in the last 2 years of business he'd been conducting.

"The why doesn't matter." Alexis replied back, her eyes flashing.  
>"It does to me. I don't like taking on jobs without knowing exactly what I'm up against. If you want me to do this, you're going to have to explain to me your motivation behind this." Scorpius replied.<p>

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." she relented. "She... she... she cheated on my best friend with my boyfriend." Alexis admitted. Her voice was split into equal parts of despair and rage Scorpius noted. "I want that bitch to know what it feels like to have something precious ruined. She walks around without a care in the world destroying everything she touches." she then said with her fists clenched.

"Why use me though?" Scorpius asked.

"From what I've seen from the harder jobs you've undertaken, you seem dedicated to getting things done. You've never accepted a task and failed to deliver."

Scorpius sat perfectly still as the cogs in his mind began to whirl furiously. It would be a job that would no doubt take months to execute. He would have to close up shop, which would drastically affect his credibility. On top of that he would have to start interacting with people who he had no interest in associating with. His surname had been a source of problems when he had joined the school, but luckily as he had kept to himself people left him alone. Gunning for Rose was going to ruin all of that. It would mean he would be coming out of the shadows and stepping straight onto the sun.

"I need to think this over. And to do some research." he stated out loud. It was aimed at himself as much as it was at Alexis. She nodded with a bright smile. Scorpius grinned back though it was for a different reason.

"Oh and if I do take this on, I'm going to have to change how I price. I'll be expecting weekly payments of 200 galleons a week, and then a bonus of 15,000 upon completion." he added. It was a much higher sum that previously, but he could see that Alexis was desperate. There was obviously nobody else she trusted to do the job. He knew he'd be a fool to not push for the extra payment.

"That's fine." she replied walking off with a bounce in her step. She reached the door before turning around to flash him her brightest grin yet. "Thanks. And your secret is safe with me."

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Scorpius was sat in the Slytherin common room with a chess board out. It was early evening and the room was full of activity. Scorpius had placed himself in a corner facing outwards. To the casual eye it appeared that he was just having a game with himself, however he was actually observing the room. Rose was sat at the centre talking to Helena Flint whilst she had her boy of the week, Michael Ellis, the seventh year Hufflepuff quidditch captain sitting next to her with his arm securely wrapped around her waist.

'Like that's going to stop her from dumping you tomorrow.' Scorpius thought with a little grin as he commanded his knight to take a bishop.

From what he could observe, Rose was at total ease and in total control of the world around her. She made a joke, everyone laughed. She made a statement everyone agreed with her.

"Pathetic." Scorpius spat out loud accidentally.

"What was that creeper?" Rose called out having heard him. She glared at him. Scorpius knew what was coming next. She'd ridicule him in front of everyone and he wouldn't do anything. It wasn't that he couldn't stand up for himself. It was simply that he didn't care. He didn't give two shits what they thought about him and thus he didn't see the point of expending energy on them.

Until now. If he was going to undertake this job, he'd first have to change everyone's perception of him. Rose Weasley would never date a nobody. So he'd have to make himself somebody.

"Oi, creeper I'm talking to you." Rose continued, stepping towards him. "See, he's such a weirdo, he's practically a mute out of class." she said to her friends around her. Scorpius grinned, she'd just played into his hands.

"Actually, I'm just ignoring you, there is a difference." he retorted, before moving another chess piece. He watched as a flash of anger went through the girl's eyes before she just sniffed disinterestedly.

"Whatever, it's not like anyone cares who you ignore or don't ignore. You're totally invisible anyway." she replied.

"Then why are you talking to me?" he replied.

"I'm not, I'm making fun of you. There is a difference."

"True. Regardless you're still acknowledging my presence. Now would you kindly depart from here. I'm clearly busy and not at all interested in talking to you."

"Oooooooo." Helena Flint stated, clearly enjoying the exchange. Rose turned over to her and gave her a glare. The blonde crony swiftly backed away with a look of fear on her face.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk to you anyway." and with a flick of her hair she turned around and walked off dragging her boyfriend and crony with her. Scorpius snuck glances around the room. It was obvious that the whole common room had been secretly watching this commotion. He smirked and moved his rook out trapping the oppositions king.

"Check." he spoke out loud. He'd put himself on the map.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

In the morning Scorpius made his way down to breakfast later than he was used to. He'd spent the previous night creating a basic plan on how he was going to achieve his goal.

As Rose Weasley only cared for status he'd quickly come to the conclusion that the only way he was ever going to get her to look at him in the first place would be to ascend the social ladder and reach the summit. He would have to become the most popular and sort after male in Hogwarts. Once he reached that level he'd then have to find a way to keep her attention solely on him. And then, and only then could he break up with her and ruin her heart.

He'd even come to the conclusion that his heritage was going to work in his favour. As a Malfoy he could make her have to cut ties with her family as he was sure that they would never approve their darling daughter dating 'scum' like him.

All throughout breakfast Scorpius smiled as he began to plan just how he would ascend the social ladder. First of all he was going to need friends.

But before all of this he needed to let his client know that he was going to take the job.

Scorpius got up from the slytherin table and walked straight over to the seventh year ravenclaw breakfast table, his eyes trained on Alexis Zabini. People looked in his direction obviously wondering what he was doing. He grinned a little. Every act that put him in the spotlight was an act that put him a step closer to Rose. Eventually Alexis noticed all the commotion turned away from one of the boys she had been speaking animatedly with to face him. He offered her a light smile as he walked right up to her.  
>He then bent down and leaned into her ear. It was showy and he was sure by now half the hall had his eyes on him.<p>

"I'll do it. But we need to talk later." he whispered.

He stepped away and watched as Zabini gave him possibly the biggest smile he'd ever seen on a person. He grinned back and walked out of the hall without a second glance, his eyes on the entrance, despite all the eyes he could feel on his back.

"This could be fun." he stated out loud rubbing his palms together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Let me know what you liked and didn't like. Tell me what you think of the premise. Criticism is highly encouraged as I can only make my story better if you tell me what you don't like about it. So <span>read and review<span> people. **

**-Firemaker-**


	2. The First Rung

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't bother with doing my degree or anything else. Sorry it took so long. Freshers week has been busy (even though I'm no fresher). Also I need a beta (cause I hate proofreading my own work!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>History of magic. Scorpius smiled as he looked at his timetable. It was by far the dullest ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts. But that also meant that it presented ample time to slyly pursue other more engaging activities due to the incompetence of the ghost who droned on at the front of the room.<p>

As a loner in Hogwarts Scorpius usually sat at the back of the classroom as far away from others as possible. He used the class time to plan and troubleshoot for jobs he had been accepted.

However, his latest job meant that what he got up to in class was going to be slightly different.

Scorpius Malfoy was out to make a friend. He needed a point of entry into Rose's social circle if he was ever going to get anywhere.

He'd spent the whole of Astronomy contemplating who would be the easiest to befriend due to the almost non-existent worth of his social stock. Eventually he'd settled on his fellow dorm inhabitant and slytherin quidditch captain Phineus Bullstrode. Popular but nice enough. Plus Scorpius had a trump card that was ready to play when talking to him.

So as the slytherins made their way to the class he made sure to hang back to give people time to sit.

When everyone began sitting down on the two seater tables Scorpius wordlessly sat down next to the bulky raven haired boy. Phineus gave him an odd stare before shrugging and pulling out his books.

Class started and Scorpius brought out his own books, parchment and a quidditch magazine. Standing his textbook up to block the magazine he began to read the results from last week's proffesional quidditch matches and making notes of the stats from the first game.

From the corner of his eye Scorpius could see that the hoy next to him was also focusing on his magazine rather than on the bland droning of the teacher at front.

'Far too easy.' Scorpius thought letting a small grin reach his face. With the knowlegde that he knew he had the attention of Bullstrode focused midway through an article of the game between the Arrows and the Falcons he shut the magazine.

Phineus sighed immediately. Scorpius then pulled his parchment towards him and wrote a small note before sliding it to the boy.

Sorry where you reading it?

Phineus gave a nod. Scorpius then brought the mag back out.

So who do you support then?

Falmouth Falcons

Why am I not surprised that the biggest beater in Hogwarts is a Falcon's fan.

Well they are the best team in the league

Are you kidding? This year their passing and scoring stats have been terrible.

So, their seeker is amazing.

No matter how amazing Lehman is, you can ignore the fact that they usually win by less than 150 points. AND they rely on their beaters to injure the other seeker.

Point taken, but you've got to admit that they are fun to watch.

Only if someone gets hurt. Their chaser's plain fail at flying. Hell even I fly better than Bentner.

Wow, that's a very tall claim for someone who's never even been seen playing quidditch.

Maybe but would you put any money on it?

YES!

Scorpius grinned, sensing more money headed towards lining his pockets.

How about this then. I'll come to Slytherin tryouts this year. If I score the most hoops, you'll give me 20 galleons. If I don't I'll buy two players of your choice Nimbus Xs.

That's a lot of money you're about to spend on brooms Malfoy.

Doubt it, far more likely you'll be out 20 galleons.

You're on, come down tomorrow.

By this time the lesson was just coming to a close and the two of them were packing their bags. But Scorpius feeling confident felt the need to stir the pot just a little more.

"You know, I'm feeling lucky, lets make it 40 galleons, but if I fail to get the most points I'll buy the whole team new brooms." Scorpius said.

Phineus raisedhis eyebrows visibly at this.

"You sure you've got that kind of money lying around?"

"Positive." Scorpius replied. "Not that it matters because you'll be the one that is owing me." He gave then gave a nod to Phineus and walked off to his abandoned classroom.

-1-2-3-4-5-

Scorpius looked at his request box brudingly. It was becoming apparrent very quickly that if he would have no time to do anything else. On top of that, with a new weekly income of 200 galleons, it wasn't like he needed to anyway. So he simply tapped the entrance of the box. The hole for letters sealed itself shut and instead large red letters appeared with a simple statement.

CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

Scorpius smiled at his handywork and his adeptness with non-verbal spells. Much like many other things they came easily allowing him to coast comfortably in lessons without too much trouble. He had never been a straight O student due to his inherant lazyness when it came to work that didn't result in his coffers being lined.

Scorpius turned and began to walk out the classroom when two people walked in. Rose Weasley and Jason Finnegan.

The two of them hadn't even noticed him at first. Rose was facing away from him and Jason had his arms around Rose and his tongue down her mouth.

'Interesting.' Scorpius thought. 'I'm surprised I didn't get this job sooner.' Scorpius shook his head and let out a little chuckle before he could stop himself.

Instantly the two disengaged and looked over in his direction. Scorpius nearly laughed at how the look of surprise instantly switched to one of disgust of Rose's face.

"The fuck are you doimg here creeper?" She snarled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He replied back with a grin. 'Agitate and don't her crap.' Rose looked shocked for a second that he had dared to speak back to her again. 'Not so used to people not taking her crap.' Scorpius noted. She turned a little red before shaking her head.

"Whatever, piss off. And you better not tell anyone what you saw here." Rose snarled.

It was like a lightbulb went off in Scorpius' head. They tended to do this a lot, and the reason why was always related to money.

"That depends." He stated, a knowing smirk reaching his face.

"On what, creeper." Jason chimed in, looking to Rose for acceptance of his insult. Rose smiled at him and then turned back to Scorpius.

"So tell us then."

"30 galleons buys my silence." He stated rubbing his fingers and thumb together like his muggle friends did when they were signifying cash.

"Ahahahahaha." Rose laughedhard, so hard that it was obvious that she was overdoing it. "You think... anyone... is going to... believe... you?" She gasped out as she laughed, slapping her hands on the table for emphasis. "Creeper Malfoy, the mute. You don't even have any friends to tell!"

"Maybe, but are you really willing to take that risk?" Scorpius replied.

"Yes!" She replied instantly.

"Then on your head be it." Scorpius replied as he walked out of the door.

"Fuck, Jason, hex him or something." Rose then stated, sounding a little more worried than she had done at first.

Scorpius whirled around drawing his wand at the same time. 'What a little princess. One of the best at Defence against the dark arts and yet she still sends others to do her work.'

"So you going to hex me or not?" Scorpius asked calmly after Jason stood there looking at him unsure of what to do.

"Hex him!" Rose commanded. Jason quickly reached for his wand but he wasn't nearly quick enough. Malfoy flicked his wand in Jason's direction and watched as the wand went flying out of Jason's hand.

"You shouldn't let her use you like that." Scorpius said with a shake of the head as he turned around to walk away. 'It's rather pathetic.' was the thought that was going through his head. But seeing as he was trying to make friends rather than enemies he thought it best to keep that thought to himself. He took a few more steps before turning his back to the pair, one who looked a little shell shocked, the other still obviously seething with anger. "Oh and Weasley, I want my money by the evening. Otherwise maybe Mr Ellis might have to learn a thing or two about what you get up to in your free periods." He then gave a little wave and walked off.

'That should definitely have caught her attention.' he thought with a grin.

It was all part of the long term plan with Rose. He had decided that the best way to truly get her, unlike many of the boys who had gotten and lost her, was to simply not stand for her crap. She was used to everyone dancing to her rhythm. Really to him she wasn't all that different to the hot models he came across in muggle nightclubs, perhaps a whole lot more intelligent, but she still acted like a spoiled manipulative entitled princess. In some ways Scorpius admired her ability to manipulate and control others, it was no less impressive than that of his grandfather's who'd not only dodged Azkaban at the end of the war but had also managed to hide the majority of the family funds from The Ministry when the Auditors uad come to fine them.

Scorpius spared a thought for his grandfather. Whilst not the nicest man around, he had taught Scorpius many things when others would not. It was him that had turned up one day and dragged Scorpius onto a training broom aged five. Whilst the two had never seen eye to eye on the issue of blood, they were far too alike in someways to not get along. Especially when it came to money, they could talk for hours about business. Scorpius intended to work for him upon graduation.

'Perhaps I should write to him for suggestions.' Scorpius thought. 'Though I'd have to keep Weasley's name out of it.'

-x-y-z-

Scorpius made his way into Great Hall for lunch. He took a quick look over the table looking for an empty spot, where he would have been able to sit alone as he usually did. However as he looked he locked eyes with Phineus. Phineus smiled at him and waved him over. Scorpius nodded and took a seat beside him. He was seated with Julius Vikus, the other Slytherin beater.

"Hey Malfoy."

"Scorpius is fine." Scorpius replied whilst sitting down and grabbing a plate of roast chicken.

"So I was just telling Julius here about our little bet." Phineus started conversationally, whilst taking a huge bite of chicken.

"Yeah, it's pretty surprising, I mean where the hell do you get off deciding that you'd be the best chaser in Slytherin without anyone having seen you play?" Julius added with a little frown furrowing his blonde eyebrows.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about it. If I'm talking out of my ass then you'll be getting a new broom." Scorpius replied.

"Do you even have that much money?" Phineus asked. "I mean that's a ton of money."

"I have it." Scorpius replied with a deliberate shrug. 'Can't have them thinking that I'm boasting.' Was the thought that went through his head.

"Well on your head be it." Julius replied grinning. "I look forward to my new broom."

At that point Scorpius watched as she waltzed up to the table. She locked eyes with him for a second and wrinkled her nose. Scorpius couldn't help but grin at how her expressions were.

"Why the fuck are you two sitting with him?" She asked, her voice.

"You got it yet Rose?" Scorpius asked paying no attention to her first comment. The boys beside him turned to give him confused.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you creeper!" Rose replied venom in her voice.

'This girl was obviously never taught to keep her emotions masked.' Scorpius thought as he watched her face go red.

"That's okay then Rose." Scorpius said, letting a fake smile reach his face.

"What in Merlin's name are you two on about?" Julius asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Oh just that Rose has been-" Scorpius began. He quickly shut his mouth though when Rose had drawn her wand out and had it pointed in his face.

"I've been what?" Rose asked her voice dangerously low.

"Oh nothing." Scorpius replied brightly. However his hand was already clutching at his wand ready to be drawn. He had a lot more experience than most when it came to duelling due to the people who had decided he'd be an easy bullying target as a kid. Scorpius slowly drew his wand out of his pocket whilst keeping his eyes on the icy blue eyes that were full of threats. He then pressed it against her stomach with a grin.

"Merlin's beard, what is wrong with you two?" Phineus exclaimed.

"Oh nothing really. I just don't take too kindly to having a wand in my face." Scorpius replied calmly.

"And I don't take too kindly to seeing two students from my house pointing wands at each other either. So I just you stop this at once otherwise you two will be serving detention together." A voice then sounded. It was the Slytherin housemistress and Scorpius' aunt, Daphne Greengrass.

Scorpius wordlessly put his wand back in his pocket, pushed his plate away from him and stood up. He turned towards his aunt, fixing his face with the appropriate amount of remorse.

"Sorry." Was the only word he offered.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! If you think you can manipulate me with those fake faces of yours, you forget I've known you since you were in diapers. In fact, you can have that detention after all tomorrow." Ms Greengrass replied, glowering at Scorpius darkly.

'Shouldn't have tried that.' Scorpius mentally berated himself.

"But Professor, I need him for quidditch trials!" Phineus exclaimed.

"What are you on about? Creeper doesn't play quidditch." Rose chimed in.

"Wait, you're finally going to play for the house team? You who won't do anything unless there is money involved!" His aunt pointed out. Scorpius let a grin fill his face. Professor Greengrass then turned to Rose who was looking a bit lost at the current conversation.

"There is money involved." Scorpius replied with a grin.

"Which fool have you coerced into a bet then?" she asked with a grin.

"Wait, he's actually good at flying?" Phineus said, with plenty of worry dripping through his voice. Scorpius let a little chuckle out.

"He spends nearly all his holidays flying or out somewhere. I really should force him to play, but I know how lazy this one can be." The Professor replied whilst affectionately ruffling Scorpius' hair. Scorpius grinned and swept it back into place. "Anyway, I'll see you in detention tonight then, Scorpius." Scorpius frowned slightly at this as he watched the professor walk away. She then turned around to look over her shoulder. "And you too Ms Weasley. Don't think I take kindly to you calling my nephew names."

Rose gasped and then turned to Scorpius with a frown. At this Scorpius flashed her a big grin back.

"Ugh, fuck off creeper." Rose called out, getting up to walk away a sneer planted on her face.

More one on one time with Rose was exactly what he needed. He needed to establish himself as a cut above the rest. And the only way that he was ever going to be able to do that was to show that he was the only one who didn't quiver under her glares, the only one who didn't ask how high when she jumped.

"Stop grinning like that, it's scary." Julius said. Then a thoughtful look appeared on his face as he looked at Scorpius. "Can I ask, what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Huh?" Was Scorpius' only reply.

"You never used to go out of your way to speak to anybody. In fact you're rarely seen apart from meals and classes. Suddenly this year you're everywhere. What's going on?" Julius replied.

"Ah, I just decided I was getting a bit bored of playing the loner. So I decided to step out." Scorpius lied easily. Though it was a half lie, as he had to admit he was definitely enjoying this current job.

"Fair enough." Julius replied, but the furrow in his brow told Scorpius that the blonde boy wasn't buying his story for a second.

'Thankfully he'd never believe the real reason if I outright told him.' Scorpius thought with a grin.

"Anyway, did you here. The favours post box run by the 'mysterious X' in the classroom has been closed." Phineus said, bringing his fingers up to indicate inverted commas when he said 'Mysterious X'.

"Why the hell would he close, he's been making so much money." Julius said.

"How do you know?" Scorpius asked. 'Damn right I've been making a lot of money.'

"I've seen some of the replies he's made. 200 galleons here, 400 there. Whoever was doing it has to be one of the richest Hogwarts students around now." Julius replied.

"You reckon. But why would they suddenly stop in that case? Also the rate at which he took jobs meant that he probably didn't have time to do much else." Julius replied.

'Shit. He's headed in my direction.' Scorpius noted. 'I have to intervene NOW.'

"I don't know, maybe he had help, it could be more than one person you know." Scorpius chimed in.

"I guess." Julius admitted, another frown creasing his forehead. "Anyway, I have to get to charms. Coming Scorpius?" Scorpius nodded and got up.

'Thank Merlin we got off that topic. It was getting dangerous.' Scorpius thought as he walked ahead. But what he didn't notice was that the boy next to him was still looking at him with a furrowed brow.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Preparation. It was a word that Scorpius had always valued. And today was no different as he pretended to mull around the Slytherin common room. In actual fact his pockets were full of Weasley's Wheazes products that he planned to put to use.

The boy had a plan. He needed to get to know Rose better. Detention would provide a decent location in which to do this, except his aunt would keep them writing lines or on some other menial task that would waste the hours that they would be forced to spend together.

So naturally Scorpius had come to the conclusion quickly that he would have to somehow get rid of his aunt. Professor Greengrass would need to have to have a reason to leave her Ancient Runes classroom. And what could be a better way than setting off constant mayhem in the common room.

He had charmed an assortment of products into going off at different times whilst concealing all of them with disillusionment charms in the meantime. It would go on for 3 hours, which was more than enough time for him to carry out the second part of his plan, which he knew could not be executed without the absence of teachers. In fact getting caught would likely have dire consequences anyway, Scorpius was unsure of whether it would be such a bad thing as it would lead to the two of them spending even more time together.

After a good hour of setting up whilst Scorpius pretended just to be wandering around the common room deep in thought, Scorpius was finished. It was time to head down to dinner and then to detention.

"Dinner? Phineus, Julius?" he called out to the two boys who were both looking at the latest issue of Quidditch weekly, chatting animatedly about the Tornados.

"Sure." Phineus replied.

Dinner had been a simple affair. He sat with Phineus and Julius, talking about more quidditch. Rose however was sat on the Hufflepuff table as her current boyfriend Michael was feeding her. It was all a bit sickening to watch, Scorpius thought. He wasn't sure why she was using the boy but if she was cheating on him, she clearly didn't care about him, or Jason for that matter. In fact he wasn't entirely sure what she did care about. He was even more unsure about how he could place himself into the category of things she did care about. Getting a girl to fancy him was one thing, however making a girl like Rose fall in love with him was clearly going to be a different thing entirely.

Scorpius was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the black girl watching him from the entrance of the hall, or even her walking up towards him. It took her sitting down next to him for Scorpius to notice.

"Hello Scorpius." Zabini chimed in brightly.

"Alexis." Scorpius greeted back with a nod.

"I was wondering if we could have a little chat." She then continued flashing a look at Phineus and Julius. The two boys gave Alexis and Scorpius a look before standing up.

"We'll see you later Scorpius." Julius said as the two of them walked off.

"So what's up?" Scorpius asked turning towards the girl.

"I was just wondering how it was going? You need any help with anything?" she asked.

"Well, I've got detention with Rose when dinner is over." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Oh really, that sounds absolutely awful." Alexis replied, mirroring the smirk on Scorpius' face. "So how on earth did you get yourself into such a predicament?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Blackmail." Scorpius said, the smile on his face growing wider.

"Wow, you're a dangerous one." Alexis replied with a laugh.

"And that's just my bark, wait for my bite." Scorpius replied.

"What?" Alexis asked confused.

"Don't worry, muggle saying." Scorpius replied, flushing slightly. It was a bad habit he had. Spending so much time with muggles meant that he had picked up their mannerisms and colloquialisms.

"How would you of all people know muggle references?" she replied in surprise.

"Oh I've always spent my summers with muggles. When I was a kid, wizarding families weren't all that glad to have their kids associating with a Malfoy so I had to make friends with muggles instead." Scorpius explained.

"And your Grandfather just let this slide?" she questioned.

"Sort of." Scorpius replied. He didn't feel the need to elaborate on how it had all been dealt with. There had been a lot of shouting on his father and mother's part against his grandfather who still held his elitist views on blood. It had ended with threats of Lucius Malfoy never being allowed to see his son or Grandson again, at which point, Scorpius' grandmother Narcissa had intervened and told him to allow it.

"The more I learn about you, the more I realise I don't know." She said with a look of incredulity and a slow shake of the head.

"Ah, don't worry about that. All you need to know is I'm 100% dedicated to getting the job done." He replied good-naturedly.

"I worked that one out before we even met. Do you even have any hobbies?" she asked.

"Yeah, I torture muggleborns and plot world domination in my spare time." Scorpius said with a deadpanned tone.

"Really?" Zabini enquired, raising a single eyelid.

"No." Scorpius replied. Alexis offered up a little giggle at this. And then she looked at him again with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Who are you? Really? The Scorpius Malfoy everyone knows doesn't speak unless spoken to, never willingly gets into trouble and is rarely even seen around in the first place." She then jabbed a finger at his chest. "You however are a social, calm collected flirt."

Scorpius stood up and leaned down towards the dark skinned girl for dramatical effect.

"I'm whatever pays best." He whispered huskily into her ear before walking off trying to conceal a smile. He knew he wasn't supposed to seduce his client, but flirting had always been fun for him and knowing girls like he did, he knew the more girls he had looking at him the better things would go for him with Rose as she was Ms. Most Desirable, Princess of Hogwarts. And a princess needed a prince even if the prince was to be an assassin in disguise.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Scorpius knocked on the his aunt's door softly.

"Come in." she called out sternly. Scorpius opened the door and shuffled in offering a sheepish smile whilst taking a seat at the front. "You know Scorpius, you haven't gotten yourself into any altercations for ages. What's going on?" she asked, her brown eyes fixed on his.

'Why the hell is everyone so caught up in the fact I've decided to step out and socialise.' Scorpius thought with a growl. However he masked his face into a state of neutrality. "Oh nothing really. It won't happen again Aunt D." he replied.

"Professor Greengrass in school Scorpius. You know that." She corrected, though she mirrored his smile. "Anyway do you know where Ms Weasley is?"

"Not a clue." Scorpius replied. But at the same time the door burst open and the said girl walked in her hair dishevelled and her face flushed. Her lips were also definitely swollen. 'Probably with Jason.' Scorpius noted. Though he resolved to find out later.

"Sorry I'm late professor. Had to run back to the dungeons to get quills." Rose said allowing a shy smile to meet her face.

'So she's a great liar too, as I thought.' Scorpius noted again. The more he learned about her, the more he realised how hard his job was. He had to somehow take on the ice queen herself.

"That's fine, anyway, all I want you two to do is write out lines. 'I will not threaten my fellow housemates.' "

Scorpius glanced at his watch. 5 minutes. Well that and the time it took for someone to come get the Professor. He took out his quill and parchment and began to write, listening to each tick of the watch on his wrist.

One minute to go and he couldn't help but sneak glances around the class. He could see the bottle he planted on top of one of the cupboards. He saw Rose writing her lines, obviously bored out of her mind as somehow her eyes were nearly closed as she wrote and her red girls had fallen in the way of her eyes.

30 seconds. 'God I swear it's like I've slowed down time itself.' Scorpius thought, a bubble of excitement swiftly rising through him. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. The mayhem in the common room would have begun now. He wished he could see it. A combination of large amounts of Peruvian darkness powder and many other products would keep any wizard busy. And he'd charmed them to all go off at different times at a constant rate.

A minute later he could already hear loud footsteps headed their way. A second year Slytherin boy stumbled in looking afraid for his life. Scorpius had to conceal the peals of laughter that were threatening to overwhelm him. The boy whispered something about darkness, loud noises and mayhem. At this Scorpius had to actively look down at his parchment, for fear that he would give himself away. Even though he was usual quite adept at masking any and all emotions, he didn't want to risk it against someone who had known him before he'd even been able to walk.

"I'm afraid I have more pressing matters to attend to. I'll be back, if you two leave before I get back, you can rest assured you'll have more detentions." The professor spoke as she practically ran out the room. Scorpius grinned and took out his wand.

'Accio parchment.' He thought, focusing on Rose's parchment. It flew off her table and straight into his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing creeper?" she exclaimed immediately.

"Shut up and enjoy." He drawled. He then tapped the parchment with his wand and watched as it filled itself up with lines in Rose's handwriting. He then handed the parchment back. Rose stared at it, confused.

"No thank you Rose?" Scorpius asked with a small smirk.

"Of course not." She replied.

"Shame." Scorpius replied with mock disappointment causing the red head to glower at him. "Oh and don't forget you still owe me money."

"Well you can fuck off cause I'm not paying you." The girl replied folding up her arms.

"Don't be like that." Scorpius said with his voice dripping with sarcastic sadness. "I'll tell you what. I'll offer you a deal. I won't rat you out, but you have to play a game with me."

"What the fuck kind of game would I want to play with the likes of a creep like you?" she replied.

Scorpius flicked his wand at the cabinet at the side of the room and watched as a bottle of firewhiskey flew over and made it's way into his hands.

"A drinking one." He replied a smirk crossing his face.

"No, you've probably spiked it or something." She replied after some hesitation.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked, pretending to be genuinely confused.

"I don't know. You'd probably try and rape me or something." She replied.

'Wow, she really does thing the world of herself.' Scorpius thought with a shake of his head.

"You do realise I've had hotter, older, more experienced girls than you right?" he replied in a bored tone. Obviously this wasn't at all the response that Rose had been expecting and the frankness and the certainty with which he had said this obviously had affected her. "Anyway, I understand if you are too much of a coward to play." Scorpius finished lifting his wand to levitate the bottle away. It was an obvious ploy, but for someone who was clearly a proud person it was easy bait.

"I am not a coward." She replied coldly. "So what are we playing Creeper? She then asked.

Scorpius waved his wand and conjured 2 double shot glasses. He then poured a double shot of firewhiskey into each. He then looked at Rose who was still watching him and then he flicked his wand at a chair moving it to the opposite side of the table to his own.

"We are going to play truth or drink." He said with a grin. "Simple enough. I ask a question, you answer truthfully or drink. You ask me a question and I'll answer or drink."

"Okay, but I go first." She said. Scorpius nodded.

"Why have you suddenly decided to start talking to people?" she asked, her icy blue eyes locked onto his own.

'I'm never going to answer that.' Scorpius thought with frown. He reached out and necked the double shot fighting the urge to wince as he felt the burn hit his throat and travel down his chest.

"Interesting. So you've got an ulterior motive then creeper. Anyway ask your question." Rose said.

'Too bad she'll never know what it is.' He thought. "Who do you prefer then. Jason or Michael?"

"Neither. Why you jealous?" Rose fired back, Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at the reply. The laughter went on for quite a while and Rose was glaring at him when he finished.

'Merlin's beard, this girl is even more insecure than I thought. Perhaps its time to focus in on the tougher stuff.'

"Who've you slept with then?" Rose asked.

"Muggle girls." Scorpius answered truthfully. Rose frowned at this.

"You mean to say, you, pureblooded Scorpius Malfoy sleep with muggles?"

"Yes I do. But if you want to know more you'll have to ask." Scorpius replied. "Who's your favourite family member then?"

Rose instantly grabbed the shot glass and downed it. It had been an easy target. Rose was the ONLY member in her entire family to not go into Gryffindor. On top of this he never saw her talk to them for long.

"So does granddaddy know that his only Grandson is a mugglefucker?" she then asked, spite in her voice.

"No." Scorpius admitted. "Who'd you lose your virginity to then?" Scorpius asked in return. Rose reached for the bottle and poured another double shot. She then knocked it back without a word.

"Why you only trying out for the quidditch team now?" Rose asked.

"Money." Scorpius answered simply. It was a half-truth but it would do. "Why do you call me Creeper?"

"Awww… is little Creeper hurt by being called names?" she cooed.

"Not at all. Merely curious, after all I never did anything to you." Scorpius replied calmly.

"Well you never really spoke in first year and second year, so it was easy to get people to laugh by calling you that. Became a habit." She finished. "So why don't you don't you socialise? These last few days you've proved that you're clearly socially competent when you wish to be."

Scorpius poured out his double shot and knocked it back. 'Crap, can already feel the alcohol.' Scorpius thought. He'd actually considered answering the question. 'I need to step this up.'

"So do you actually have any real friends? Or just subordinates." Scorpius asked.

"Fuck you!" Rose spat as she downed another double shot. Scorpius grinned.

"You should slow down there Rose. You look like you could be encountering problems soon." He called out with a grin.

"Oh puh-lease, you've drunk a lot more than me." She replied.

"Yeah… but I can hold my liquor." Scorpius replied.

"Anyway, do you have any real friends?" she asked.

"No." Scorpius admitted. Sure he had plenty of acquaintances but a real friend. He didn't have any.

"So how many boys you slept with then?" Scorpius asked. He knew she wasn't going to answer. But he needed her to imbibe more if he was going to pull out the big guns to confirm his suspicions.

"What about you. How many of these muggle girls have you fucked then?"

"Six."

"What the fuck? You're not even that hot!" Rose replied back in shock.

"Well I am pretty hot. And you know how reputations are for guys." Scorpius replied giving her an obvious once up and down followed by a wink. "Anyway, don't you worry about me. Cause you couldn't get me if you tried." Scorpius finished.

"Like I'd want you." She scoffed.

"Let's just be thankful we don't want each other. I wouldn't want to think about the Wizarding World repercussions." Scorpius then said with a smile.

"What repercussions?" Rose asked, her normally condescending tone switched out for a much more inquisitive one. She even leaned forward.

"The ones where you're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy." He then said. 'Lure of the forbidden, lets see how long she can keep away from this.' Scorpius thought inwardly.

"Oh and you asked that question when it wasn't your turn. Drink." He said as an afterthought.

"That wasn't a rule." Rose replied. But she drank anyway.

"So who do you prefer? Mummy or Daddy?" he then asked. From what Scorpius knew about Ron Weasley from his father he was more than sure that he would have hated to have his little girl among the snakes. Even though she belonged there.

Rose reached out for the glass.

"You sure you want to drink that. I mean you've had a ton now. I bet you couldn't even stand up straight." He advised smoothly.

"Mum." She said with a sigh. "What do you love most in this world?"

"Money." Scorpius replied before he had even thought about it. 'What the fuck is wrong with you, you cannot just say that to people!' his inner voice chimed at him. Rose gave him a strange look.

"You definitely are not a normal person." She replied pointing her finger. She was obviously quite drunk as the finger waved around unsteady. "You're no longer Creeper I've decided." She added.

"Can I be Scorpius then?" he asked. It was weird. He was now drunk enough that things were flying out of his mouth without him even thinking about it. He was getting slightly worried about his verbal diarrhoea.

"If you must. Oh and that counts as a question."

'Damn, she's not bad.' Scorpius conceded.

"So, how much money have you made? Oh rich one." She added the end on condescendingly.

"Seventeen thousand – four hundred and thirty-four galleons." He said a wide grin gracing his face as he thought of the number.

"What the fuck? A lot of people don't make that in a year!" Rose shouted.

"But I can." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"You know you're a lot more talkative and arrogant when you're drunk Rich One." Rose said.

"Bite me." He replied gnashing his teeth together for emphasis. Rose started laughing. "That's… not even… funny." Scorpius replied trying not to laugh. But his shoulders quaked and the amount of oxygen reaching his brain decreased even more and the two of them descended into a fit of giggles. Scorpius even managed to fall off his chair. 'What the hell is wrong with me. I'm meant to be finding out her secrets.' He looked over at the girl in front of him, her red curls all over the place, her face flushed and a large smile planted on it and frowned. He'd been taken in.

"Anyway what did Daddy say when he found out you were the first Weasley to go into Slytherin?" Scorpius asked as he composed himself.

Rose took one look at him, her face suddenly furious she opened her mouth as if to say something. But instead she stood up shakily and walked out of the classroom quickly.

"Fuck." Scorpius said putting his head in his palms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry it took so long to update but I was making the most of freshers week (you don't want to know how!). Read &amp; ReviewFlame (Please all criticism is welcome, as much as possible. Otherwise I won't get better.) Reminder also that I need a beta.  
><strong>


	3. Death Threats & Other Extreme Sports

**Hope this isn't too late. Hope you are enjoying the story. If you have any ideas or requests lemme know! Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter my main concern in life at the moment would not be about how to get a job in the world's most hated industry at the moment**

* * *

><p>"Well, that could certainly have gone better." Scorpius stated out-loud whilst pouring himself another shot.<p>

"You know that talking to yourself can be seen as a sign of madness right?" another voice chimed in. Scorpius slowly looked over to the doorway to see Julius watching him with a grin.

"Not entirely true, it depends whether I deigned to talk to myself in the third person don't you think? Anyway come, sit, drink!" Scorpius replied merrily. Julius gave him a hard stare before wordlessly making his way to the table and sitting down.

"So," Julius began before necking a shot of firewhiskey. "I've been sent to tell you that your detention is over."

"Oh really. That's great news. Now have another shot." Scorpius replied brightly.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk." Julius said, before necking another shot.

"Nah, I'm just bored." Scorpius stated easily. "Though really we should probably move to a different location if we are to continue drinking." he then noted, remembering that the show in the common room would soon be coming to an end.

"Okay, where to then?" Julius asked.

"Follow me, we are headed upwards." Scorpius said with a grin. He then stood up. Immediately he was hit by a wave of dizziness. He nearly fell back on his seat, but Julius grabbed onto his shoulder to steady him.

"Easy there." he said lightly. "Just how much did you drink. Surely you can't have drunk this all on your own, you'd have passed out!" he then said a critical eye looking at the bottle of firewhiskey which was closer to empty than full.

"Nah, Rose had plenty of it too." Scorpius slurred.

"What happened to her anyway?" Julius asked.

"Oh she got drunk and left." he replied sheepishly. "Definitely my fault."

"Just what in Merlin's name were you trying to achieve by getting her drunk?" Julius replied incredulously as the two of them left the classroom.

"Oh you know, an escape from boredom." Scorpius lied. 'Like I'm going to tell him the real reason.'

"So why did she leave?" Julius asked casting his critical eye over Scorpius again.

'Fuck, he's like a goddamn bulldog, just doesn't give up!'

"Pissed her off." Scorpius replied. It was a half-truth, but surely it had to be enough to placate Julius, after all Scorpius' last question had evidently hit a nerve, or a hundred. Plus he had been in the habit of pissing of Rose with simply his existence for years already.

"Why am I not surprised." Julius replied with a chuckle. Scorpius laughed along and the two began to make their way up the staircase. "So just where are you taking me?" Julius asked after a while. By this time they were on the fourth floor and Scorpius was having to clutch at the bannister to keep his balance intact.

"You'd never believe it till I showed you." Scorpius replied. "Anyway, it's more fun when it's a surprise."

"This had better be good Mr. I Get Drunk In Detention." Julius fired back followed with a sigh.

"Oh, it's better than good. It's fucking legendary. And I must be one of the only people in Hogwarts who knows about it." Scorpius replied. 'Shit why am I even telling him this!' he then exclaimed to himself. Scorpius was never one to give away secrets, but the alcohol was loosening his tongue at a frightening rate.

Eventually the two boys arrived at the seventh floor staring at a wall whilst leaning against an ugly tapestry.

"So what is so special about a wall then?" Julius asked with a frown.

'I need my bedroom.' Scorpius willed. And then there was a roar as the stone began to shift to form a door.

"So impatient." Scorpius replied with a grin as he pushed open the double doors.

"Woah." Julius said, mouth wide open as he took a look around the bedroom that Scorpius had been using on and off for years. "What in Merlin's name is this place?"

"This, is my bedroom." Scorpius replied smugly as he walked over to the green sofa and fell into it.

"This room is fucking huge! You have your own king sized bed and even a fucking miniature library! How did you get it?" Julius asked.

Scorpius leaned in and brought his hand up to his mouth to whisper. "It's a secret." he then stage whispered before descending into a fit of giggles.

"You know you can be quite annoying when you're drunk."

"Ah, but you're only saying that because you are sober." Scorpius pointed out.

"If that's the case, surely Rose would still be with you." Julius replied after taking a long swig of firewhiskey.

"Nah, she's just gone because she can't cope with someone who is better than playing games than her." Scorpius replied tiredly.

"And what games would these be?" Julius replied.

"Mind games."

"You. You think you can play mind games? You think you can beat Rose at her forte?" Julius replied with an air of disbelief at the platinum boy's arrogance.

"Damn straight. She doesn't even know the meaning of puppet master!" Scorpius declared, suddenly sounding a bit more excited and angry.

"Chill out mate. I don't see how this affects you."

"It doesn't." Scorpius lied.

"You're lying but whatever. I'm headed back to the common room. We have trials tomorrow."

"Oh shit!" Scorpius exclaimed, remembering his challenge. "Ah well, I have a lot of hangover potion anyway." he then relented.

"Mind if I get a bit off you?" Julius enquired.

"Sure..." Scorpius said a large grin appearing on his face. "For a price of course." he finished, the grin turning into a sinister smirk.

"I should have known." Julius said with a sigh whilst shaking his head. "And there I thought we were becoming friends."

"It's because we are friends that I'm even offering to sell it to you." Scorpius replied smoothly. "This stuff is fucking expensive." he finished offhandedly.

"Wow, you do tend to swear a lot more when drunk." Julius noted.

"I shouldn't. Grandma used to jinx my mouth to fill with soap water every time I did. Got me out of the habit, but it comes back when I'm drunk." Scorpius explained.

"You seem to handle your drink pretty well though."

"Well that's just because I've been drinking with muggles since I was 14." he then stated. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' he then berated himself. It was as if all his life was beginning to come out, question by question. He had to get the inquisitive boy out, before he spilt a bigger secret.

"You, Scorpius Malfoy, pureblood, do things with muggles?" Julius stated, his eyes narrowed as if he didn't trust a word coming out of Scorpius' mouth.

"Well I don't buy into any of the blood nonsense, so yes, I associate myself with muggles. Is that a problem?" He finished, his voice taking on a slightly colder tone.

"No, no problem. Just interesting." Julius replied holding his hands up as a sign of peace. "Anyway I'm going to head back to dorms, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to sleep here tonight. I'll give you your potion tomorrow" He replied. He then gave a little wave and closed his eyes

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Immediate throbbing was the first thing that greeted Scorpius when his alarm clock went off in the morning. The second was pain in his neck from having slept in an awkward position in his couch. He opened his eyes, only to then be assaulted by light that felt much too bright. It immediately dimmed, as the room compensated to his needs.

He stumbled over to the alarm clock and switched it off before shedding his robes and stepping into the shower in the corner.

'Goals for today:' he stated in his head as he began to go through the mental preparations he did each morning. 'Get rid of this hangover. Offer Rose hangover potion as a gesture of apology for last night. Pass quidditch trials as chaser.' those were all the obvious ones to him. As the hot water cascaded over him he searched for a new objective that would bring him closer to his goal.

More than anything Scorpius needed Rose to stop seeing him as a nobody. The quidditch would help with that, but still, as it was, he was rather inconsequential. He needed more social status.

"I need to start befriending her friends." he stated out loud with a sigh. He knew it wasn't going to be easy work at all. As long as Queen Weasley sat on the throne and dictated who was worth her time and who wasn't, everyone would follow her example, at least in public for fear of being ostracised if they didn't.

Worse still it was all still part of a bigger game to make Rose realise that he was the one person that she couldn't have. If his hunch was correct she'd only go after him properly if she thought he was unobtainable.

He stepped out the shower, dried himself and donned his quidditch gear on. It wasn't house colours; in fact it was the same robes that The Tutshill Tornados used. And specifically it was his Uncle's kit. Rufus Greengrass, his mother and aunt's youngest sister had played for the Tornados for a number of years as a chaser and had been the one to teach Scorpius all he knew about quidditch. It was for this reason that Scorpius was so confident about bet. He'd even had the privilege of training with a few more of the team on lucky occasions when he went down to watch them and they were in need of a spare player.

Eventually Scorpius was dressed, his hair was messed up suitably and his stomach was grumbling. He grabbed two small vials full of clear liquid from his trunk and made his way down to the Great Hall.

He walked inside and looked to the Slytherin table to see a number of others dressed in quidditch gear. Nothing special, then he looked further down the table and he nearly tripped over his own feet.

Looking at her toast with a surly expression and her palm leaning into her head was Rose Weasley. She was clearly still experiencing the woes of a hangover. Scorpius grinned. 'Carrot and stick time.'

He walked straight over to Rose well aware that people would take notice of his out of character behaviour but not caring. He stood behind her and watched as all eyes gravitated towards him.

"What?" Rose asked, unsure as to why all gazes were now directed in her direction.

"So narcissistic Rose, ever consider that people might be looking at someone other than you?" Scorpius asked with a smile.

"Oh for fuck sake, I'm not even in the mood to deal with you creeper, please just die." she said with a sigh.

"Sorry, no can do. But I can help your mood a lot." Scorpius shot back. By now all the 6th and 7th year Slytherins' eyes were on the two of them.

"By disappearing forever?" she questioned quietly still looking at her toast.

"No. I was going to give you some hangover potion, but impolite girls don't really deserve such niceties." Scorpius replied, taking a seat next to the red head calmly as if it was common place for him to sit next to her. Her eyes finally removed themselves from her toast and she turned to him, her face angry, but she then turned to face him and the look of anger was substituted by a look of shock.

"You really play quidditch then creeper?"

"Now Rose, if you don't start calling me by my name I'll start calling you Rosie." Scorpius replied with a tutting manner.

"You wouldn't dare." she fired back, her ice blue eyes threatening murder. Scorpius simply smiled.

"Oh but I would dare Rosie. Oh and no hangover potion till you call me by my name." He replied, as he took out two vials. He offered one to her. Rose reached to grab it but he quickly snatched it away. "Say my name first Rosie."

"Malfoy." she spat.

"There's a good girl." he replied.

"Don't you ever call me that again." she replied with a growl.

"Bottoms up." he simply said, choosing to ignore her aggression. He clinked her vial with hers and tipped back the clear solution.

It was horribly bitter and it nearly made Scorpius retch but the moment it entered his stomach he felt warmness spread through his system. It then reached his head and the dull throbbing that he had been ignoring completely disappeared. He looked over at Rose who went from a grimace to a scowl to a small smile breaking out on her face. He couldn't resist calling her out on it.

"Is that a smile I detect Rose." Scorpius said with a grin.

"Piss off!" The red head hissed, taking a large aggressive bite off half of her toast.

"Soon enough, let me just eat first." and then he grinned as he grabbed a slice off Rose's plate and sunk his teeth into it. "Mhmmmm... strawberry jam. You have good taste in food Rosie."

"Malfoy, if you don't piss off in the next three seconds I'm going to hex you so you miss your trials!" Rose shouted, yet again drawing the attention of everyone around to the two of them.

"Is that really wise, considering our head of house is watching you. She might not take kindly to you doing such a thing. I am her nephew after all."

"Who are you and what have you done with Scorpius Malfoy." Helena Flint interjected staring at him like he had grown a second head.

"Oh, I'm his fun loving twin. I'm a lot more fun, right?" Scorpius replied flashing her a toothy grin. 'This is going better than I could have dreamed.' Scorpius noted.

"True." Helena replied, a small smile making its way onto her face.

'Hmmm. She's actually rather pretty.' Scorpius noted. Between the soft face, the green eyes and

"Don't indulge him Helena." Rose growled.

"Now Rose, I've never really had a chance to speak to Helena in the six years that we've been in the same house. It's only right that she would be a little bit curious." Scorpius replied, keeping his eyes on Helena's green ones. He offered her a sly wink before taking another bite from Rose's toast.

Helena flushed.

"Fuck this." Rose spat. She snatched the toast out of Scorpius' hand and stormed off.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen her storm off." Sophia Goyle commented.

"Really? Because that's the second time she's stormed off because of Scorpius here in 24 hours." Julius interjected as he sat down. "Morning mate." he then greeted, reaching for a plate.

"Morning to you as well. Have a vial on the house." Scorpius replied handing Julius his final vial of hangover potion.

"Cheers." he said unscrewing the top and quickly chugging it down. When he finished he dissolved into a fit of coughing before a smile.

"So wait, why do you, Rose and Julius all need hangover potion?" Goyle asked, looking curiously at Scorpius.

"Because we drank last night." Scorpius replied with a roll of his eyes. Goyle had never been the sharpest tool in the shed. Neither was she the nicest to look at, though not ugly. She was a rather average girl and very susceptible to being used by Rose. 'How this girl even made it into Slytherin and not Hufflepuff amazes me.' Scorpius thought.

"But, weren't you in detention with Rose?" she then asked.

"Sophia, Greengrass was in the common room trying to figure out how to stop all those Weasley Wheezes pranks that were going off. So obviously they were able to drink." Helena Flint explained in a slow tone as if she was dealing with a baby.

"Alright no need to treat me like I'm stupid." Sophia replied. Scorpius rolled his eyes exactly at the same time as Helena covered a snort with a fake coughing fit. To which Scorpius let out a little chuckle. She turned back to face him and Scorpius gave her another wink to which she flushed red.

"Oh really, today? You have trials to focus on mate. There is A LOT of money at stake for you." Julius whispered in his ear.

'Observant bastard this one is.' Scorpius noted, not for the first time.

"Speaking of trials where is our captain?" Scorpius enquired.

"He's already at the pitch setting up." Julius replied.

"In which case I'd best be off to get my broom." Scorpius replied. "Ladies." he then stated as he stood up catching the eyes of Flint and Goyle. "See you later Julius."

Scorpius barely exited Great Hall before he was tugged into what had to be a secret corridor as the tapestry had just given way and sealed up. He looked behind him to see who had pulled him into the secret passage.

It was Zabini and judging by the frown on her face she was looking rather annoyed.

"Why did I see Rose Weasley storming away from you this morning." she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"Because I was goading her." Scorpius answered. Alexis opened her mouth to speak but Scorpius held up a hand to halt her. "Look, it might not look like I'm making progress. But trust me, I have to set myself apart from the rest. She won't fall for me if she thinks I'm just another person to be manipulated, used and dropped like a rock." Scorpius explained.

"Oh." Alexis then stated, her voice sounding a little lost. "Sorry, I was just worried my money wasn't going to good use. You can understand right?"

"Of course." Scorpius replied, flashing the dark skinned girl a warm smile. "It's going to take a while, but Rose needs to respect me before anything else. And for that to happen I'm going to have to show her that I'm above her level." Scorpius explained. "Anyway, I need to be off. Quidditch practice."

"Of course." She stated beginning to walk towards the entrance of the passage.

"Wait." Scorpius called out after watching her for a few seconds. Alexis spun around.

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking, for your peace of mind, we should probably meet once a week so I can tell you how things are going." Scorpius suggested. It would also be a great time for him to be able to get his thoughts in order and figure out exactly where he would head next.

"That would work. Room of Requirement I'm assuming?"

"Yes, every Sunday at 4pm, unless I say otherwise." Scorpius replied. "Anyway I really must rush off now." Scorpius said jogging past her and running up the stairs to retrieve his broom.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

By the time Scorpius had run the seven flights of stairs to get his broom he was on the verge of being late. He decided to beg the room to supply him a passage that would send him straight to the Quidditch stands.

'Ruddy room requires too much determination and precise instructions.' He complained.

"I need to get to the quidditch stands as fast as possible." he chanted.

Only a window appeared.

"What the sodding hell am I meant to do with a window!" he complained to the room. Then the window disappeared and all that was left was a view of the grounds. On top of that he turned around to see that his whole room was gone and all that was left was him on a small ledge facing the Hogwarts grounds and the quidditch pitch.

"Ohhhhhh now I get it." Scorpius stated out loud, slapping his forehead for emphasis. He held his hand out and The Leviathan, a broom he had built for him personally by Barnaby Horton who worked for the Comet Trading Company. The black and red broom leapt up to meet his hand. Scorpius mounted it and then less than a second later he shot off.

Scorpius had to close his eyes and just enjoy the sensation of the wind against his face and his body.

'Oh how I've missed flying outside.' He lamented. In Hogwarts he normally coerced the Room into designing all sorts of obstacle courses to keep his flying skills sharp as possible. However nothing compared to flying outside like he did in the holidays. 'Oh crap, the trials.' He remembered. He shot off in the direction of the quidditch stands. He was there in less than a minute. The moment he soared over the barrier and into the view of people on the pitch he saw gazes flock to his direction.

'Time to put on a show.' he thought. 'Wronski style.'

Scorpius was no seeker, but he had quickly learned that mind games were essential even if you were a chaser and so he had spent plenty of time adding feints to his repertoire. One such feint was the famous Wronski feint. And so it was with that in mind that Scorpius let his broom dip till he was facing the grass, which was coming closer to him at an alarming rate. He held his breath and just focused on the grass. There was a yell. He ignored it. When he could just make out individual blades of grass he yanked his broom up sharply. He came to a dead halt less than a meter off the ground.

"Show-off!" A male voice called out from the stands. Scorpius merely grinned and gave a quick wave before stepping off his broom and walked towards the group that was watching him near the entrance.

Standing at the front of all of them was Phineus. He gave him Scorpius a slow shake of his head with a smile before turning back around to address the crowd.

"So like I was saying before a person decided to show up late and show off." he began casting an amused grin at Scorpius. "We are in need of a chasers and a keeper. Anyone hoping for anything else should clear off!" there were a few murmurs of disapproval and out of the good 20 that were there Scorpius counted 12 heads that decided to leave. It left 8 the most notable being Rose, who was the only female who had even turned up to trials. "Right before we do anything else, could all of you please fly 3 laps around the pitch." Everyone got up. And began to mount their brooms.

"Show-off," Julius called out, as he stood next to Phineus. "You can remain seated. We all know you can fly." and then he gave Scorpius a once over before calling out "Oh and nice robes." as an afterthought.

"You a Tornado supporter too?" Scorpius asked.

"Absolutely." he replied grinning. "Much better than those Falmouth brutes." he replied giving a side glance to the captain who was currently too focused on watching people fly around to notice his team being insulted.

"Hey, what broom is that? I've never seen it before in my life." another voice questioned. Scorpius turned around to find himself looking at Robert Davis, a scruffy looking dirty blonde haired boy that was in the seventh year. He also happened to be one of the chasers for Slytherin.

"Nice of you to turn up Rob." Phineus stated without even looking back.

"Yeah, I lost one of my trainers." he replied with a lopsided grin. "Anyway, more importantly, Scorpius, where in Salazar's beard did you get that broom?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Scorpius replied with a smirk. He couldn't resist drawing a bit of mystery into it.

"Hmmm, judging by the bristles I'm going to hazard a guess that it was made by CTC." Julius said, whilst running a critical eye over it.

"Keep going." Scorpius stated with a nod.

"Hmmm, I don't see any adjustable parts on the seating so I'm going to guess it's also custom made." Julius then stated.

"Also true." Scorpius confirmed.

"Oh fuck it, just tell us what the broom's name is and how the hell you got it!" Rob complained.

"It's called the Leviathan, and there are only two of them around. And it was made by Barnaby Horton for my Uncle and I." Scorpius replied grinning the whole way through.

"Wait you know Barnaby Horton?" exclaimed Julius.

"Yeah, he's good friends with my Uncle, who as you should know plays for The Tornados."

"Phineus, you've lost your money." Julius stated.

"Shut up, Julie. I'm trying to decide who else to tell to piss off apart from those two third years who suck at stick control." Phineus replied back waspishly.

"What about Weasley?" Rob said. "This is Slytherin, we don't have females on our team."

"And we used to think that all muggles should be subservient to us and then look what happened. I detest backwards ignorant thinking like that. " he spat. "Plus if she's any good it would be good to have a Weasley in our team, Salazar knows we have to go up against enough of them when we play the pussycats." Julius replied his brow furrowed.

"I'm with dear Julie there, Rob." Phineus said. "And where the hell Archie and Harrison?" he tacked on as an afterthought.

Archibald Robinson and Harrison Wells were two seventh years. Archibald had been a seeker for Slytherin for four years and was regarded as the second best in Hogwarts as he only seemed to lose to Albus Potter. Harrison had been a chaser for Slytherin in his fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts so it only made sense that he would continue to play.

"Harrison is probably in a broom-closet shagging Amy, you know how he is. And Archie said he doesn't see the point in coming so is busy sleeping." Rob stated.

"Lazy fucks." Phineus sighed as the 8 landed and made their way over to the team and Scorpius. "Right, you, you and you sorry, but maybe next year." he states when the group makes it to three younger boys shrug, some looking slightly unhappy but all go without making much of a fuss.

"So who wants to be keeper?" Rob asked.

"I'm going to be keeper." Rose replied. Meanwhile a 5th year, Jensen Burke, merely raised his hand and then turned his head around to glare at Rose with his dark brown eyes. Rose rolled her eyes. "Listen Burke, unless you get Daddy to come curse my broom no way in hell are you getting that position." Burke didn't seem phased by this however.

"Enough Rose." Phineus stated.

Scorpius opened his mouth to interject, unable to resist a chance to mouth off at the redhead, but before even one syllable could leave his mouth Julius gave him a shake of the head.

"So that leaves me you three to punish." Rob stated with a grin.

"Oh Rob, please keep track of exactly how many points Scorpius scores against the other two." Phineus stated.

"Why would I need to do that?" Rob asked.

"Just do it." Julius stated. "Though I have a feeling that you're going to be wishing he didn't Phineus."

"It will be fine Julie." he replies.

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' Scorpius thought darkly.

"So, we are going to play a miniature game. 2 chasers, 1 beater and 1 keeper on each side. The teams are to be Me, Rob, Jack and Rose vs the rest of you."

'So he thinks he'll get his brooms by taking the best players.' Scorpius noted.

"Alright, team come here." Julius commanded, calling in the leftovers. "James," he began, pointing to James McNally, the brunette fifth year boy. "You play defensive and try and get the ball to Scorpius." he then turned to Scorpius a grin on his face. "You, had better score because I have 10 galleons riding on you." finally he turned to Burke "I'll keep Rob off you with the Bludger, but you're own you own as far as Jack Brast goes."

As they began to hoist themselves onto their brooms Scorpius gave Julius a big grin.

"You really bet on me, Julie?"

"Yeah, I figure might as well make some money off you. Oh and call me Julie again and I won't save you from any bludgers coming your way." Julius replied mirroring Scorpius' grin.

Scorpius mounted his broom and began to lift off the ground. As he flew up a flash of orange caught his eyes and he looked over in the direction to see Rose Weasley flying around the goal posts the sun reflecting off her hair which was streaming behind her face.

'Wow, no wonder she's such a heartbreaker.' Scorpius thought as he took a look. The girl was nothing less than breath-taking, so it really wasn't a surprise she was so good at making boys succumb to her desires.

"Hey, Rose!" Scorpius called out.

"The fuck do you want Malfoy?" she replied.

"Hope you guard these holes better than you guard your own." he fired back with a cackle.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Malfoy." she replied.

"Fiery isn't she." Scorpius commented to Rob.

"Mate, you know she can end your life in this school." he replied. Scorpius simply scoffed at this.

"Right is everyone ready?" Phineus yelled out. There were general nods and noises of agreement. The boy then flicked his hand at a box on the floor at the centre of the field. Two balls flew straight up into the air and all hell broke loose.

Scorpius and Rob dived at the quaffle at the same time. But when Scorpius saw what was whizzing right behind the quaffle he came to a halt. Rob however was not nearly as lucky. He caught the quaffle only to have the bludger smash him from the side.

"Argghhhh!" Davis cried out dropping the quaffle which Scorpius snatched up the instant it was thrown from Rob's hands.

Scorpius immediately gunned for the goalposts swerving out of the way of the second chaser. Now it was just Rose that stood between him and his first 10 points.

Scorpius flew towards the top hoop with intent before grabbing the quaffle with his right hand and shooting for the bottom right hoop at the last second. Rose dived towards the quaffle however she only got a toe to it and it still went through the bottom hoop.

"Oh Rose, who knew I could score a goal in your hoops so quickly." Scorpius quipped.

"You're a fucking dead man, when this game is over, so is your life!" she shouted back.

"Will you two stop flirting and play!" Julius yelled. Scorpius looked over to see that Jack Brast retrieved the quaffle and was racing for the hoops.

"Shit." Scorpius muttered as he raced back. He then heard a very large THWACK. From his peripheral vision he saw a ball flying towards him. He instantly rolled his broom so he was hanging upside down, allowing the bludger to sail over him. By this time Jack was at the hoops. He threw the quaffle at the goalpost. At that exact same time there was another THWACK and then a loud ping. Julius had struck the quaffle with the bludger.

"Let us see you do that captain!" he shouted with glee. James retrieved the quaffle and launched it straight at Scorpius who caught it. Scorpius was immediately smashed into by Rob. The two of them began to tussle roughly Scorpius resorted to tilting his broom downwards causing both of them to drive towards the ground.

"Pull up before you kill us both!" Rob cried out when the ground got too close.

"Let go then." Scorpius replied. He held onto Scorpius for another second before pulling off.

"He's fucking crazy!" Rob shouted as he pulled away. Scorpius then zipped along the bottom at speed rising up to score another point. But as he came to chuck the quaffle, Rose bore down on him and smashed straight into him knocking the two of them onto off their brooms and onto the ground.

Scorpius tried to stand up but felt a blow to his right kidney sending straight him back down to the ground.

"That's for daring to make hypocritical comments about my sexual activities." she hissed in his ear before mounting her broom and flying off with the quaffle.

'Damn, she really is a fiery bitch.' Scorpius thought. He wanted to laugh, but didn't want to endure the pain. So instead he stood up again clutching his side. He mounted his broom and flew back up just in time to watch Rob score.

"Get it together Scorpius!" Julius shouted. Scorpius nodded and turned to James.

"Back and forth!" Scorpius yelled. The two of them then darted forward trading the quaffle back and forth. At one point the bludger came close to smashing into Scorpius but he just dodged it allowing it to smash into Rob instead. "Get some!" Scorpius howled before lobbing the quaffle into the top hoop.

"Nice." James agreed.

"Cock!" Rose yelled.

"You can't have mine!" Scorpius fired back.

The game continued like this for a while. Scorpius shooting all the quaffles. As many quaffles were saved by Rose as went in. However on the other hand Burke was struggling to keep the quaffle out whenever Rob was on the attack. Eventually they reached a score of 250 to 100 when Phineus called it quits.

"Alright that's enough." Phineus called. "Rose, Scorpius. You're in. Apologies to the rest of you."

"Oi, Phineus!" Scorpius yelled a grin nearly splitting his grin in two. "Where is our money?"

"Merlin's beard you and your fucking money Malfoy. Don't you have any other interests" Rose called out.

"Scorpius is to money as Rose is to men." he stated with a smirk. Scorpius watched as Rose walked over to Julius, ripped the bat out of his hands and ran his way.

"Rose what are you doing?" Scorpius asked his voice a little shaky.

"I fucking warned you didn't I you little shit." she yelled as she swatted at him. Scorpius ducked at the last second. Scorpius couldn't resist laughing.

"Merlin you're nutters, aren't you?" he stated laughing as she tried to swat him again. "I was only joking."

"Still going to kill you Malfoy!" she yelled, her face now as red as her hair.

"Only if you can catch me first. And you, Rose Weasley will never catch me." he quipped before she took another swipe at him. And then he stuck out his hand to touch her.

Scorpius didn't mean to touch were he did as he stated. "I can catch you." it was a completely accident. But he had grasped her boob.

'Oh shit. Shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' Scorpius thought.

Rose let out a howl, before beginning to take constant swipes at him. Scorpius began running, but to his surprise he found that Rose was more than able to keep up with him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Malfoy! I'm going to beat you to death!" she screamed

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Phineus asked sounding concerned. "I don't want to lose our new chaser this quickly."

"Nah, leave em. Looks like some sort of weird foreplay to me, don't really want to get involved with that." Julius replied whilst turning his back on everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Yes I know Scorpius seems very Gary Stu at the moment, but I promise you, he has plenty of issues too that will be cropping up (he already has a big gaping flaw in his character that I hope some of you have picked up on)<strong>

**Anyway read and review (especially if you want to flame or critique me!). It gives me inspiration!**


End file.
